To Create A Family
by Dalek Warrior
Summary: Dean, Sam, and John are hunting together as a family once more when out of the blue Dean experiences horrific stomach pain. What will this mean for him and Cas? Slight AU. Mpreg, Destiel slash, non-graphic. Enjoy!


**To Create A Family**

Author's Note: This story is quite a bit AU. In my story John was rescued from Hell after Dean sold his soul but before he died. About a year after Cas rescued Dean they became mates and this is the result. Enjoy.

The pain was getting steadily worse. It had started out as a dull ache after returning from their latest hunt but was slowly blossoming into something much worse. Their dad had gotten wind of a werewolf out in the woods near where they had been staying so the three of them had gone and checked it out. Things went surprisingly well, they returned with only a few scratches divided amongst them. Dean reasoned it was one of the numerous perks you get from hunting in packs. This was why the pain was so surprising; it wasn't like he'd been thrown against a tree by anything lately. And all he'd ever gotten from his escapades with Cas were some love bites and a slight limp. He figured he'd just ignore the pain and it would go away, but after a few short hours this proved to be impossible.

He was lying curled on his side in the fetal position on his motel bed. His father and Sammy were both asleep on opposite sides of the small room. His calloused hand was curled into a tight fist and clenched between his teeth to stop his moans of pain. Despite his high pain tolerance sweat was beginning to form on his brow and lower back; he wasn't sure how much longer he could take this if the pain kept progressing. As another wave of agony swept through his midsection he let out a keening moan and with hunter-swift reflexes his family bolted upright, awake in their beds.

In record time his father had the lights flicked on and was kneeling on the floor beside him. Dean felt a hand rubbing soothing circles on his back and could hear the sound of his brother's voice talking to someone on the phone. He was sure his father was speaking to him as well but his vision was turning black around the edges and John's voice sounded miles away. From out of the corner of his narrowed vision he saw a beige figure take his father's place beside him and felt a hand upon his fevered brow. Mere seconds ticked by as his vision returned in strength and his hearing became clear as cut crystal. He found himself looking into his angel's startlingly blue eyes; green reflecting back at him. He weakly reached out his hand and felt Cas's encircle his own and tether him from the pain in his abdomen.

"Dean, you must tell me what is wrong so I can heal you."

With what little effort he could muster he brought their intertwined hands to rest on his stomach. It was all he could do not to cry out in agony with his next words.

"Please Cas."

His blue eyes asked permission and Dean granted it. Cas swept his hand aside and gently rolled him onto his back. This simple motion caused him to let out a restrained scream and he felt Sam's hands grab his own in a rough grasp. He held on tightly as he rode out the wave of pain before relaxing as much as he could in his current predicament. His eyes closed shut against his own will but he could still feel the cold air hit his abs as Cas pulled his shirt aside and splayed both hands across his lover's torso. He could feel the weight of his father and brother's eyes on his exposed skin and as the next wave of pain hit him he could sense their apathy as well. He managed to open his eyes for a few mere seconds before Cas's grace encircled his stomach and he lost his fight against unconsciousness.

When Dean awoke several hours later all traces of the previous night were gone. Absolutely none of the ferocious pain he had experienced remained. Sunlight streamed through the blinds of their motel room and he found himself buried under a mound of protective blankets. As his eyes focused he found two vivid blue orbs staring back at him. Cas looked weary, as if he had fought a great battle. But if you looked you could see a spark in their depths. He leaned forward, balancing his elbows on his knees and took Dean's hand in his own, giving it a chaste kiss. His thumbs grazed over his partner's knuckles and instilled a sense of safety and assurance.

"Wha..what..hgnhh… what happened to me?" Dean mumbled around his oversized cotton tongue. At the sound of his voice the rest of his family came out of the woodwork and took up their places around his sickbed; their expressions worried and relieved simultaneously.

"You um, you fainted shortly after I healed you last night." Cas stumbled, staring at his shoes the whole time.

"Why?"

"Well, you were in incredible pain and…."

"No, I mean why'd you have to heal me in the first place?" Dean interrupted briskly.

For a minute Cas continued to stare intently at the generic carpeted floor, his mesmerizing eyes flicking back and forth. Eventually, after an agonizing silence, he brought his head up to look his lover in the eye.

"I'm afraid that I might have overlooked some specific lore regarding angels and their mates." He began.

"What lore?" Dean asked apprehensively.

"Lore regarding children and reproduction." He was met with three blank, inquisitive stares.

"I um…well, you're uh…you're pregnant Dean…with my child. You're carrying our child."

His declaration was met with stony silence. John looked disbelieving, Sam looked confused, and Dean…Dean fainted once more.

The next sensation Dean woke to was the feeling of something wet cleansing his forehead of sweat. The soft texture and cool liquid soothed his aching head as he recounted the events leading up to his second fainting spell. It came to him quite suddenly and just as quickly he felt his father's hands gripping the sides of his face in an affectionate embrace.

"Shhh, shhh. It's all right. Just open your eyes, come on Dean." His father whispered quietly.

Slowly his opened his eyes and found himself in quite the same position as he was earlier. Only now, when he looked down, he was sure he had gained some weight, even though he knew it wasn't possible this soon. His father's relieved expression came into focus and he couldn't help a small smile from adorning his face at the fact that his father was still here, despite the fact that his eldest son had been knocked up by an angel of the lord.

It all came crashing down on his so suddenly that his smile was soon streaked with salty tears. He was only twenty-eight! How was he supposed to raise a child? Certainly not on the road hunting demons! He couldn't put a kid through that. Speaking of which, how was the baby gonna come out? He didn't have a uterus or any of the fancy stuff necessary to carry a child to term. He wasn't female! And what if he has a girl; he doesn't know anything in the slightest about raising girls?

"I don't think I can do it Dad. Its too much."

John looked at him with love evident in his eyes that Dean hadn't seen since his mother died. He held his gaze and placed his hand on his son's belly.

"You have a little boy or girl growing in there right now." His voice cracked toward the end.

"You'll never be ready to be a parent, God knows I wasn't. But you **will** make a damn good father Dean. You and Cas. You can do this because you both love each other. And that little human angel hybrid growing in your stomach is yours. Nothing else matters. Not when you love him."

The tears streaming down Dean's face intensified. And his voice croaked as he tried to thank his father, but he couldn't get anything out. All he could do was nod and hold his hands over his newfound little treasure. Blubbering the entire time in joy and fear of what is to come. After a long time he finally managed,

"Thanks Dad."

He smiled, "Don't mention it."

He slowly rose from his seat to leave. As he turned around he paused briefly, before leaning down and pressing a light kiss to Dean's forehead. As his father walked out of the room he was left with silence but for the sound of his own breathing. Subconsciously his hands made concentric circles atop his flat stomach.

What felt like seconds had actually transpired in minutes and pale hands joined his above his waist. Unlike his own, Cas's hands remained still upon his tan flesh. Looking up he saw his mate's eyes were closed in concentration, his head tilted towards him.

"I can feel his heartbeat. Its faint, but its there."

"His?" Dean asked exuberantly.

"I'm not sure, there's so much confusion surrounding him. But it feels wrong to refer to him as an it, don't you think?" Cas asked with a strained smile. He continued,

"I can't force you to carry him Dean. I know it's not something you'd ever wanted, or expected."

"Hey." Dean lifted Castiel's chin with his hand, bringing their eyes to meet. He searched Cas's expression intently.

"I never asked for this. You're right. But this child growing inside of me is our own flesh and blood. " He stated.

"I wouldn't give him up for the world." Dean promised. Cas finally began to smile in earnest.

"Nor would I."

The two leaned in for a kiss. It was slow and sweet and passionate above everything. It left Dean breathless and in a fervor of love. In this moment of bliss he felt Cas's lips leave his own and press softly against his navel, promising silently to look out for their child, and for him, forever.

Seven months came and went rather uneventfully. Or at least uneventfully compared to the first month of his pregnancy. Once everyone learned how to step around him, literally and figuratively, everything began to settle down. He'd even continued hunting for a few months before residing himself to researching and buying baby supplies.

At eight months pregnant Dean was huge. He could barely walk anymore and when he could it would be more accurate to describe it as a waddle. He could most often be spotted making slow progress around Bobby's house with a can of open peanut butter and a spoon, cursing the angel who impregnated him. Said angel of course could always calm him down, and more often than not during the times Dean wasn't waddling around he could be found in Cas's arms.

For the last month time had basically halted for the Winchester family. Neither of them wanted to be gone when Dean went into labor so they'd taken up semi-permanent residence with Bobby. He'd been disbelieving at first but after witnessing Sam and Cas leading a seven months pregnant Dean unsteadily into the kitchen he got on board real fast. They'd even told Ellen, Jo, and Ash. Courtesy of the women they even owned a baby stroller and a few other choice baby gifts. All that remained was to pop the kid out already, and this wouldn't take much longer.

They were all sitting around Bobby's living room swapping stories about different hunts that they'd been on, or new creatures they'd encountered. Ellen had even started hunting with Jo and from the stories it sounded like they were a formidable team. Everything was going well and everyone was laughing, even Cas. Then suddenly Dean's hands shot out towards his stomach and he leaned forward in pain. Immediately everyone jumped to attention and tried to help but Cas quietly shushed them. As the seconds ticked by and everyone grew more anxious they finally saw the tension leave Dean's shoulders and worry appear on his features. As he looked up seven pairs of eyes greeted him. With a shaky voice and a gleam of fear present in his eyes he told them he thought he was in labor.

Silence reigned for a total of twenty seconds after his declaration before Cas took charge and started barking orders.

"Sam. John. Help him get upstairs and lying down." Both men quickly responded and grabbing Dean's hands slowly lifted him from his position on the couch. Tentatively they lead him towards the stairs and started the journey.

"Bobby, I need your help gathering supplies. Towels, clean water, first aid kid and such."

"Of course, come with me." He said, already walking to the kitchen.

Cas turned to Ellen, Jo, and Ash. "I know you want to help but I need the rest of you to stay out of the way."

"Anything you need, we're right here." Ellen told him.

"It could be a while."

"We'll be right here." Jo reiterated. Cas nodded one last time before following Bobby to gather sterile supplies.

Upstairs John and Sam had finally gotten Dean into the room he had decided to give birth in, they couldn't exactly go to a hospital so they did their best to keep it clean and comfortable. As they crossed the threshold into the room Dean was hit with another contraction. His father and brother struggled to hold his weight as he dropped low to the floor as the pain came with renewed vigor. They managed to get him to the edge of the bed, which he grabbed onto with ferocity. Twenty seconds ticked by this time before the pain left him and he laid his head atop the bed in defeat.

Sammy came to his side and rubbed soothing circles on his aching back. As Dean gathered his strength his family heaved him up in a swift motion and got him resting against the headboard of the queen bed. His son was kicking hard against the muscle of his inner stomach; he evidently was ready to see the world as much as Dean was. But he was only eight months along; it was too early for him. Dean rested his hands under his swollen belly, trying to still the kicking child.

"You gotta calm down. Please calm down." He whispered.

"What's wrong?" John asked. Dean looked up and the fear in his gaze was clear as day.

"Its too early."

"Dean, look at Sam."

"Wh…" He was very confused and too scared to follow his father's logic.

"Just do it. Do you remember at all that he was born early?"

"No, I don't."

"Look at him. He's healthy and strong. Just like your child will be." He reassured his son. Dean nodded, finally discovering his resolve.

"Okay."

Cas made his reappearance at that moment, closely followed by Bobby. In their arms were fluffy white towels and first aid supplies. He set them down at the foot of the bed then made his way back up to Dean.

"How are you feeling?" He asked honestly, even though he could just as easily have checked with his angel powers.

"I've been better." Dean answered weakly. "But I can do this, I'm ready to meet our son."

A smile broke out on Cas's angelic face and he placed a quick kiss upon Dean's lips. "Me too."

Pulling away from his mate he set about ordering their supplies and getting things ready for the delivery. Bobby exited quietly, leaving the others to guide him through the next few hours.

Hours later and the contractions were nearly right on top of each other. Dean was in a constant state of pain since his water broke nearly forty minutes ago and only his father and Cas remained in the room. He was covered head to toe in perspiration and the sheets upon which he lay were soiled with it. A thin sheet retained his modesty from the waist down but he remained naked aside of it, he was too hot to be any more dressed than he was. His father's hands gripped his own as he threw his head back against the pillows as another wave of pain racked his midsection. John's normally stoic son was letting out short screams as the pain progressed and he suspected two of his fingers had broken in the process.

He coached his son through another contraction before mopping his brow and chest, trying to make him more comfortable; and to distract him from the worried angel kneeling between his open legs checking his progress.

"Dean, you're ready to push. On the next contraction I need you to bear down. Can you do it?" Dean nodded weakly in response.

"John, can you support his shoulders? It should speed up the process."

"Of course." John gently maneuvered himself behind his son, laying his bare back against his chest, between his knees.

The next contraction came quickly and before he could regret it Dean pushed with all the strength he possessed. The pain reached an unbearable height and his scream echoed through the house. His eyes clenched tightly shut and his hands turned white from the pressure of his grip. He pushed his shoulders hard against John, who held his ground and kept him from losing traction.

"Stop." Cas ordered.

"I can't." Dean sobbed, lying breathless against his father.

"Its too much."

"No its not. You can do it Dean, you're almost there; can't give up now." John told him, wiping his tears away with the wet cloth.

"I can see his head, Dean. On the next contraction just keep pushing and we'll have out baby. You can do this." Cas told him, his black locks of hair the only thing visible above the sheet.

"Kay." Dean responded quietly. He was already prepping against the contraction about to overtake him.

"Hngghhaahhh!" His next scream was agonizing. John wanted to cover his ears but he couldn't. Instead he held his son in place and ran his fingers through Dean's hair to calm him. Unlike the previous contractions this one didn't seem to end and Dean began to pant in earnest around his muffled screams. Suddenly he stopped and collapsed against his father. His ears perked up as the three men heard a high-pitched cry.

"It's a girl. A little baby girl." Cas cried. "She's beautiful."

"She is." Dean admitted. "So beautiful."

Cas quickly cleaned her and placed her in her father's waiting arms. She nuzzled against his bare chest and wrapped her hand around his index finger before he could even properly receive her. A smile lit up Dean's face, bigger than any John had seen before. The scene reminded him vividly of Dean holding Sammy as a child.

His granddaughter was swaddled in a small blanket, coincidentally pink, and was the size of a small loaf of bread. Already dark black hair covered her tiny head and when she opened her eyes they were the same riveting shade of green as his son's. She would make a fine young woman, Dean and Cas would have a circus trying to fend off her suitors. But for now she was content to lay protected in her father's arms.

While Dean held his daughter, John and Cas cleared away the damage. Cas was able to heal Dean of the effects of the birth and to his delight his stomach was hard as iron and flat as wood once more. John cleaned away the soiled and bloodstained sheets as Cas pulled a pair of sweatpants over his mate's legs. Dean seemed to notice none of this though; he was focused entirely on the small bundle in his arms. Cas finally settled down beside him, playing with his daughter's waving arms and intertwining his hand with Dean's. Together they stared down at the little miracle in their arms, large smiles never leaving their faces. Finally Dean spoke,

"What do you think of Mary, as a name?" He asked. Cas looked up at him and then back to their daughter before meeting his gaze once more.

"I think that's a perfect name for our perfect angel." He promised.

John could feel a tear streak out of his eye as he looked down at his wife's namesake and the two men who created her. Cas caught his eye and nodded at him before leaning down to kiss his daughter's forehead.

"I think I'll go break the news to the others, and give you some time alone."

"All right, don't be gone too long 'Dad'." Dean joked. Cas's eyes brightened before he ducked out the door, leaving the two men alone with Mary.

"She's wonderful, just like your mother." John told him. He moved forward to sit next to son, beside the bed. Using just the tips of his rough fingers he smoothed back the newborn's dark hair. She cooed excitedly at the contact and John and Dean both laughed.

"Exactly like your mother. Always so curious."

"I would have liked for her to have known Mary." Dean admitted.

"I knew she would've been a terrific grandmother."

John paused at his son's statement. Reminiscing about the day he and Mary brought baby Dean home, followed shortly by Sammy. She held the same glow that Dean embodied now.

"She would've, wouldn't she?" He agreed quietly.

Minutes passed by in pure silence as father and grandfather stared down at their precious bundle swaddled in a little pink blanket. Mary's eyes kept flickering back and forth, trying to take everything in, her family included. Her small rosy cheeks were flush with excitement and her tiny mouth kept opening wide as if to greet the world. As the new sensations grew dull she began to fuss gently and cry tearless sobs. Dean's contented face grew worried and he looked to his father in desperation.

"What do I do? Is she hurt? Did I do something wrong?" He asked hurriedly, concern evident.

"She's only hungry Dean. You're doing just fine." He assured his son.

"Oh. Good…good." Dean relaxed visibly. Although it was short-lived as the next dilemma occurred to him.

"What do I do dad? I don't know how to do any of this?"

"Don't worry, I can show you. I was there when the doctors taught your mother how to breastfeed. You'll be a natural before you know it."

"But I haven't got breasts!" He protested.

"I hate to break it to you but you did get knocked up by an angel. What were you expecting?" This seemed to knock some sense into his son; Dean just sort of shrugged his shoulders and accepted defeat.

"Let me help…" John came around and slid his arm underneath Mary's fragile body and held her oversized head in the other. Dean's hands instinctively supported his own in holding his daughter. Slowly they maneuvered her body against Dean's sternum, where she continued to cry out in hunger.

"What now?" Dean asked helplessly.

"Just turn her head towards you. Yes, like that." John instructed. Together they managed to convince Mary to turn her head to lay flat against Dean's chest, pale cheek to tan flesh. The next occasion she opened her mouth, wishing for her father's nourishment, Dean's father placed her mouth around his left nipple. All awkwardness vanished the instant she latched on and began to suck. Her cries disappeared immediately and she curled against her father in comfort once more.

"See. You did it." John proclaimed. As his gaze turned back to his son's face he saw tears of joy finally leaking out of the corners of his eyes. His ordeal was over and his new life was now beginning. Slowly his tears dried and Mary fell into a deep sleep but the happiness never left his face, nor did his face ever leave Mary's sleeping form.

All around him people were filing in and congratulating him, beaming over the adorable child. Everyone was taking pictures and holding Mary's tiny fingers, but Dean only had eyes for his daughter and angel. And Cas only had eyes for his small but loved family. Hours passed and champagne was brought out; Dean happily got his first drink in nine months. Then eventually, the new family was left in peace.

Dean was lying against Cas on the soft bed, still weak and recovering from the pain of labor. Their daughter sprawled out on top of their tangled legs. Cas alternated between carding his fingers through his lover's hair and rubbing his now flat belly.

"It was worth it." Dean broke the silence.

"What are you referring to?" Cas asked him earnestly.

"It was agonizing and tough and terrifying at times but looking at her I know it was worth it in the end." He told Cas. His blue eyes sparkled in return.

Cas bent down for a languid kiss on Dean's plump lips. It was gentle and romantic, and as they broke apart to catch their breath Cas replied,

"I agree completely."

"Would you want to give her a sibling one day?" Dean asked shyly.

"I'd like that more than anything Dean."

He reached up and passionately kissed his angel, mindful of the child between them. Looking through half-lidded eyes hazed with lust he whispered in his ear,

"I love you, Cas."

"I love you too, Dean Winchester."


End file.
